Over My Head
by StephyMarie
Summary: This is an alternate beginning to Friends with a twist.


  
  
  
  


Over My Head

Stephanie

  
  


All you have to know is that Monica and Phoebe live in apartment 20. No one lives across the hall. C&M never met, but Chandler was Ross's college room mate, but Ross lives in Chicago at the moment. I'm pretending that Chandler never went to Monica's house at Thanksgiving...oh and this fic takes place in 1993! Joey and Rachel haven't come into the picture yet! That doesn't mean they won't ). 

  
  


Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine! I don't own them!

  
  
  
  


Monica walked into the bar under her apartment building.(Remember no Central Perk yet!) She was waiting for her friend Phoebe. Tonight they were going to meet up with some guys Phoebe had met the other day in the grocery store. Monica looked around the club and saw that not a lot of people were there. It was Friday night! Date night! People should be here, she thought. Monica kept looking at the door; she couldn't take her eyes from it. Waiting for Phoebe is harder than she thought. The door opened, and Monica got out of her seat. Not Phoebe. She walked back to her seat to see a man had taken her spot. "Excuse me, sir, I was sitting there."

"Oh, I am sorry; I didn't see your name here. Wait a minute! Your name isn't here, and neither are you," he replied a bit rudely though he meant it as a joke. 

" Is that funny to you?"

"Actually, it is. What were you doing sitting alone here anyway?" he asked.

" That is none of your business!" she replied hastily.

" Oh, I am so sorry. I'll leave you to your seat! My name is Chandler; it was nice to meet you!" he said sarcastically as he got up and left. 

Monica looked at him as he left. Some people could really push her buttons, and he was one of them. She didn't know what it was about him, but she couldn't stand him at all. Monica was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see Phoebe standing behind her. 

"Mon!" Phoebe yelled getting her best friend's attention.

"Oh, hey! Sorry , I was just thinking."

"I could see that! Hey, were you thinking about that guy?" she asked wanting to know the gossip.

"Him?" Monica asked pointing to where Chandler was standing. Phoebe just nodded. "No way! That has got to be one of the most annoying people I have ever met."

"Why?"

"He took my seat! And then to get me more angry, he made a joke about it," Monica said with frustration in her eyes.

"Whoa, calm down. I think I am going to have to start cleansing your aura twice a week now."

  
  


" So where are the dates?"

"I made them up," Phoebe said casually.

"You what??!!" Monica yelled.

"Well, I thought it was the only way to get you out and to meet somebody. Ever since Steve, you have been no fun!"

"What does Steve have to do with this?" Monica asked angrily. 

"Come on, Mon, every guy is annoying to you. You won't meet anybody. Besides, I know you loved Steve."

"I did not love Steve!"

"Keep telling yourself that." With that, Phoebe left and mingled with some of the guys in the bar. Phoebe loved having fun, and she wished Monica wasn't so uptight. Monica would never do anything fun with her. That's why Phoebe lied about the dates. She wanted Monica to learn how to loosen up and have a good time. Phoebe walked up to the man that Monica couldn't stand. "Hey, I'm Phoebe."

"Hey, Chandler," he said "I mean my name is Chandler; uhhhh, I screwed this up already! "I'm sorry," he said, looking dejected.

" That's fine. You're lucky you're kinda cute," Phoebe said, being open as she always was to a guy.

"Thanks," he replied shyly.

"Actually , the reason I am here is to apologize for my roommate. She's kinda..well you know, you were there!" she smiled.

Chandler couldn't help but laugh. "That's fine. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

" Yeah, I'm sure." He smiled. He really liked Phoebe. She seemed really nice. He really liked it when a girl was as outgoing as she was.

"Ok, well, I better get back to my friend. I'll see you around." Phoebe smiled and walked to where Monica was sitting.

Chandler turned around and continued playing pool as he was before. Chandler couldn't help but smile. Usually, a pretty girl didn't go up to him and just talk. Even if it was only an apology for the bitch he had met earlier. Some people can be very rude, he thought. He didn't know that was her seat, and he had only been joking around. He thought he should forget thinking about that and resume playing the game. 

***

Monica lay in bed with her eyes open. She couldn't stop thinking about Steve. He used to live across the hall, but he decided to move to LA. He and Monica had been close. Not only had they been great friends, but lovers as well. He and Monica had been dating a month until he had decided to cheat on her with the girl from downstairs. Monica couldn't remember her name. It had been a month since Steve had left, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. While she was asleep, while she was working, and while she was just having fun, she would think of him. He had hurt her too much. Monica had thought that the relationship was going somewhere. Monica decided to turn her thoughts off and get dressed. She walked out of her room and heard a loud bang on the door. She opened the door to reveal Chandler on the other side. "What are you doing here?" she said coldly. 

"Oh, it's you! Since you are my new neighbor, I thought I would introduce myself. I live right there," he replied pointing to apartment nineteen.

Monica looked at the apartment with tears forming in her eyes. It was final. Steve was gone, and the guy that she couldn't stand was now living there. " Oh, well, then I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other," she said not taking her eyes off the apartment.

" Not that I care, but is something wrong?" he asked trying to be nice.

  
  


Snapping out of it, she said, "No, I'm fine! I'll see you around." With that , the door of apartment twenty slammed shut.

That was weird, Chandler thought. He didn't know this woman, but there was something going on. One minute she's yelling at him for taking her seat, and the next she's almost crying. She must have gotten dumped, he thought. That was the only real explanation. Before Chandler could enter his apartment, he heard a voice calling his name. He turned around to see that girl Phoebe he had met in the bar. "Hey," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I live here now."

"Really? Wow, but just to let you know, that girl is my roommate."

"Yeah, I know, we just talked. If that's what you want to call it." Chandler said a bit confused.

"That bad, huh? I'll have a talk with her," Phoebe said, a bit angry at her friend.

"No, it wasn't that. It's just she seemed distant. You know like she just got dumped or something, and the weirdest thing was, she kept looking at my apartment door."

" Yeah, his name was Steve, and he lived there. They were close, and I mean close until he cheated on her with this girl Amy," Phoebe told him.

"That blonde from downstairs?" he asked.

"You know her?" Phoebe asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, she was hitting on me while I was carrying boxes up here, but she wasn't my type. I've been screwed over enough," he said with a little chuckle. " Well, I better go unpack."

"Yeah, Yeah, hey, you wanna go to a club with me and my friend tonight? Well, If I can make her go?"

" Two dates in one night?? I'm there!" he joked. "Are you sure she won't mind?"

"Meet us at the Star club at eight. That way she'll think we just bumped into you." Phoebe smiled and entered her and Monica's apartment.

Monica was on the couch reading when Phoebe entered. "Hey, Pheebs!"

" Hey, Mon, so guess who's living across the hall??" Phoebe asked, bugging Monica.

"Yeah, I know. Out of all the people who could've lived in that apartment, he had to be the one," Monica said bitterly.

"I don't know; I think he's kinda cute!" Phoebe smiled.

"Phoebe! How can you even think of liking a guy like that?"

"How can you not? Did you see his eyes? Even though he's not my type, I think I may try him out, you know."

Monica suddenly got angry, "No you can't try him out! The guy is off limits!"

"Is someone a little jealous?" Phoebe asked with a smirk on her face. Was this why Monica hated him?

"God, no! Never, but he will hurt you. He's that kind of guy."

" I think you're wrong. Did you know he resisted Amy? Even though he is not hooked up, or at least I think he's single, no wait, I am pretty sure he is!"

"He didn't want Amy?" Monica asked surprised. No guy would ever resist that slut without a good reason, and she knew exactly who she was.

  
  


"Yeah."

"Why?" Monica asked inquisitively .

"He said that she wasn't his type, and that he had been screwed over enough. Why the sudden interest?" Phoebe smiled.

"No reason. Maybe he's gay."

" Definitely not gay! I thought so too at first, but then I saw him check you out." Phoebe had made up the last part. She didn't want them together, but she wanted Monica to like him. After all, he was their new neighbor. 

" Too bad he'll never have me," Monica said with confidence in her voice. That was the first time she had even felt confident since Steve had left. It felt nice; it was as if her life was beginning to get back on track, and all thanks to the guy whom she didn't like at all. She suddenly questioned herself on why she hated him. Was he as bad as she thought?

Phoebe walked over to Monica who was on the couch. She slowly sat beside Monica and studied her for a minute. "You're thinking of him aren't you?"

"Who? Steve?"

"No, Chandler. The guy..."

"Yeah right! That guy doesn't deserve a second of my thoughts," Monica interrupted, but knew what Phoebe had said was true. Maybe if she got to know Chandler, she would like him. Maybe they could become friends. She shuddered at that thought. She could see herself being friends with him. They were too different, or so she thought.

" So, are we going out tonight? I was thinking the Star..." Phoebe suggested even though she had already planned to go there.

"I don't know.." Monica said unsure what to tell Phoebe. She knew if she said no, Phoebe would make her go anyway.

"You're going!"

***

The club was smoked- filled as these places usually are. People were dancing, laughing, sitting, and most of all just having a great time. There were a few odd people who sat by themselves or were just getting drunk, but overall the place was great. It had a great atmosphere, and it made you want to dance. They were playing " Material Girl" by Madonna , which had the crowd roaring. Chandler was on the dance floor dancing with women he had never met before. One guy was really annoying him though. Everywhere Chandler went, the guy would say 'how you doin?'. He thought that was the lamest pick-up line he had ever heard in his life. Chandler was looking at the door, waiting for Phoebe and her friend to walk in. Chandler turned around and saw that the annoying guy had stolen the girl he was dancing with. Chandler wasn't going to take it. "Um..excuse me!" Chandler said confidently.

" Can't you see I am busy here?" the guy replied annoyed.

"Yes, I can see that, but I was just dancing with her."

"Yeah, well, finders keeper , losers weepers," the guy said childishly.

"Are we back in the first grade?!?.." Just as Chandler was about to say something else, Phoebe and her friend walked in. He gave the guy a nasty look and went to see his friend and the other woman. He still didn't know her name. Usually he would know these things. "Phoebe!" he yelled over the music.

" Hey, Chandler! You wanna dance?" Phoebe yelled. She had just heard _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _ and knew she had to dance.

"Yeah!" He walked over to her, and they rushed to the dance floor and danced like crazy lunatics, both having their own style. Phoebe being more mellow, and Chandler not having a clue how to dance, but both were having a great time. They were both smiling, thinking that they had each made a great friend.

Monica watched the two as they laughed and smiled at one another. They looked goofy, but they both didn't care. Monica realized how different she was from Phoebe. Phoebe didn't care what other people thought, but Monica did. She had to look good and feel good. The only way to achieve that was to not look like goof but to look like a woman. A conservative woman. Basically, she was afraid to have fun. Monica missed being happy... 

"Hey, how you doin?" a guy asked in a flirtatious voice.

"I'm doing ok, thanks," She glanced at the guy. He was gorgeous! And he was flirting with her!

"You wanna dance? You look kinda lonely," he smiled.

Monica melted, "Uh..yeah...ok," she said nervously.

Monica and the guy walked onto the dance floor and began to dance. She was having fun! The guy was a great dancer, and she wasn't so bad herself. She made sure she didn't look like a complete fool like Phoebe.

"What's your name?" the guy yelled as he danced.

"Monica, yours?" She yelled just as loud.

"Joey!"

They both stopped talking and resumed dancing. Monica couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed herself this much. Joey seemed really nice. The song ended, and she saw Joey walk away and flirt with some other girl. Well, that's just nice, she thought. She thought he was a nice guy, but then again this was a club, and the point was to meet new people. Before Monica could make her way off the dance floor, 'The Greatest Love' by Whitney Houston blasted through the speakers. Monica was surrounded by couples dancing, and couldn't find an escape route. She finally found a way out, but someone tapped her shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?"

Monica saw Chandler standing in front of her looking at her with a smile on his face. "Um...I don't know," Monica said unsure. Why would she want to dance with a guy who got on her nerves?

"Oh, come on. Just one dance. Phoebe met a guy, and I have no one else."

Giving up, "Fine, but one dance!"

"Ok," Chandler gently put his arms around her waist, and they began to sway to the music. This isn't so bad, he thought. He looked at her and realized that he still didn't now her name. "Um, I never caught your name..."

" Why should I tell you?"

" Why are you being so mean? Why do you hate me so much?"

Monica didn't know. She looked at him for a second, and tried to think of a good reason. "You tick me off! With your stupid jokes, and the way you act!"

"What?! You don't even know me! I'm sorry I took your seat! I didn't take it purposely!" He yelled angrily.

"Well, you could have apologized instead of being rude," she said. 

"Ok, then next time I will apologize. God, you are hard to please."

" You know what? Let's shut up and dance, ok?" Monica said getting annoyed.

"Fine with me!" Chandler said as he brought her a bit closer and continued dancing. They both had a look of anger on their face and were just trying to get through the song. After a minute, they both began to forget the fight, and danced closer. Their bodies were touching, and their eyes were closed. Monica was smiling as was Chandler. Phoebe noticed this. She looked over at the two, and for the first time saw that they did like each other. Phoebe had also seen them fighting, so she knew that it may take a while before they would become friends, but this was a start.

The song ended, and Chandler slowly released Monica. He looked at her and smiled, "Thanks for the dance."

  
  


"You're welcome," she said looking away. She walked away and headed toward the bar. "Can I have a beer, please?" Monica sat on the stool and looked at Chandler. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She saw Chandler walk to where Phoebe was standing, and they both began to dance like fools again. Monica laughed and saw that her drink was ready. She turned toward the bar and began to take small sips. She felt a pair of cold hands tap her back, "Hey, Pheebs, you scared me!" 

" Sorry, I was just wondering why you weren't dancing..." Phoebe said.

"I was!" Monica said.

"Yeah, like twice. Come dance with me and Chandler. He's a nice guy. Really he is!" Phoebe said persuasively.

"Where is he now?" Monica said unhappily. She didn't want to have to dance with him again. 

"He's talking with the hot guy over there..You know the guy you danced with?"

"Joey???"

***

Chandler was in line for the bathroom. People had to go so bad that the line was practically on the dance floor. Chandler looked around and saw the annoying guy behind him. He looked at him for a second, studying his every move and then looked forward, hoping the line would move up. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"Hey, I'm Joey," the guy introduced himself.

"You're the guy who took that girl away from me," Chandler said angrily.

"Sorry about that. It's just the way I am," he said.

"That's ok, no big deal. So what do you do?" Chandler asked making conversation.

"'I'm an actor. I was wondering. Do you know any free apartments around this area?" Joey asked casually.

"Um, there are some near 3rd, I think. They just put up a new building."

"I don't think you understand me! I meant with a roommate. I can't afford to live alone."

"Oh, then no. I live alone, and I just moved here from Beverly Hills."

"Do you have an extra room?" Joey asked desperately.

"Actually I do, why? You don't want to..???" Chandler got scared.

"Please! I'm a great roommate."

"On one condition. You know the girl you danced with?" Chandler asked.

"Which one?"

"The brunette. She's right over there!" Chandler pointed.

"Oh that chick. You got a crush on her?"

"Yeah, right. When pigs fly. I was just wondering if you knew her name."

"Why?" Joey asked.

"It's a long story," Chandler started.

  
  


Joey looks at the line to see that there were still fifty guys ahead of them. "We've got time!"

***

Monica walked along the streets of New York City. She was returning home from the club. Phoebe had met up with a guy and was going to spend the night with him. Normally, Phoebe wouldn't do that, but this guy was fine. Monica smiled, just thinking of him. Monica opened the door to the apartment building and stepped inside. She saw Amy flirting with another guy. Monica wanted to go over and punch her but knew that she wasn't entirely the reason she and Steve broke up. Steve had been going to be transferred anyway. Monica hated that he had to leave, but she thought it probably wasn't meant to be. She wondered when she would know that she was with Mr. Right. She was sick of dumping guys or being dumped. Monica walked up the stairs and heard steps behind her. 

"Monia!! Hey!!" Chandler called.

"It's Monica, and how did you know what my name was? Or close to?" Monica asked suspiciously.

"Joey told me. You know one of the guys you danced with. He's pretty cool! I found him annoying at first , but then I got to know him."

"Good for you."

"What's with the attitude? I have tried to be nice, and I apologized. What more do you want?" Chandler asked annoyed.

"I don't want anything. I just want to be happy," Monica said.

"And I don't allow that?" Chandler asked disgusted with her.

"Well, first, you just annoyed me; then, you take away my best friend." Monica called out.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I just moved to New York and just wanted to meet some new friends. I didn't realize I was taking away yours."

"Yeah, well, realize it next time." Monica said not looking at him.

"That's all! No apology! You really are a bitch!" Chandler shouted and slammed his door shut.

Monica stood still looking at Chandler's door. How could she be so mean? He was trying to apologize! Monica took her eyes away from the door and entered her apartment. She saw one of the lights on. "This is weird, " she whispered. She turned on the bigger light and saw Ross on the couch. "Ross!" Monica yelled, happy to see her brother.

"Hey, Mon. I heard about Steve, so I came down. How are you?" Ross asked concerned.

"I'm doing ok! It's the guy next door who is pissing me off. Can that guy just get over himself?" Monica said angrily.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, that's fine. As happy as I am to see you, I am really tired. You can sleep on the couch if you want." Monica yawned.

"Yeah, sure." Ross replied. 

***

Chandler exited his bedroom yawning. He hadn't had a good sleep because he felt bad about calling Monica a bitch. She was acting like one, but that was no reason to be mean. He didn't know why she was mean to him all of the time. He hadn't spent much time with Phoebe, so that had to have been a cover-up. Chandler remembered that Joey was moving in today. Chandler felt weird about this. He liked Joey after he got to know him, but now, he was going to be seeing him every day, and Chandler didn't know if he could handle that. Chandler walked to the fridge to get something to eat. He looked inside and realized that he had never gone shopping. Chandler could think of one solution. He would have to eat out. He could always go to Monica and Phoebe's, but he didn't feel like getting attitude from Monica. It's not that he hated her; he just hated the way she treated him. She treated him as if he was some kind of weasel or something. Chandler put his coat on and walked into the hallway that border lined his and Monica's apartment. He kept hoping she wouldn't walk out. The door opened, and Chandler's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew Phoebe wasn't home, so the only person who could walk out was Monica. Chandler looked at the door, unable to move. It was a man who walked out, a man who looked terribly familiar to Chandler, "Ross, is that you?"

"Chandler! Dude! It's been a while!" Ross smiled, happy to see his old friend.

"Did you hook up with Monica?" Chandler asked. The funny thing was that when Chandler asked this question, Ross began to laugh.

"Why would I hook up with MONICA???" Ross laughed even harder and was unable to finish his sentence.

Chandler replied understandingly, "She gave you attitude too."

Ross finally stopped laughing, "What?? No! Monica is my sister! Remember I used to mention my baby sister Monica while we were in college?"

Chandler couldn't help but feel embarrassed, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"That's ok, so what are you talking about attitude?" Ross asked.

"Watch and see!" Chandler said as he opened the apartment door. He and Ross walked inside and noticed that Monica had not left her room yet. "I guess we'll wait."

***

Monica looked in the mirror. She realized that Chandler was right; she was a bitch. Chandler was trying to be nice to her, but what does she do? She screws it up. Monica felt that she had no reason to hate Chandler but couldn't help it. Every time she saw him, she felt as if she had to say something mean. He brought it out of her. Ever time he walked into a room, a club, or just walked passed her in the halls, she always felt she had to say something mean. She couldn't stand him, and that was that. The only question was why? Monica pondered, but came up with no conclusion. "You feel what you feel," she whispered to herself as she walked out of the room. When she walked out, she saw Chandler laughing with Ross. This is great, she thought. "Hey, Ross," Monica said as cheerfully as she could.

"Hey, Mon," Chandler smiled. He was waiting for her reaction..

"Oh, hey, Chandler, it's great to see you," Monic said, beating him at his game.

"Wow, somebody woke up on the right side of the bed? What happened?" Chandler asked, knowing what she was doing.

"Very funny! I just thought I should be extra NICE to my new neighbor today," Monica said, trying her hardest to be nice.

"Oh how NICE of you!" 

"Ok, you guys are freaking me out!" Ross blurted out, "Ok, so Chan, tonight, Knicks game?"

"I'm there," Chandler replied.

"Ok, so I'll see you tonight! Bye, Mon! I have to go to an interview," Ross called as he left.

"Is he moving here?" Chandler asked as he got up from the chair.

"I don't know. So are you hungry?"

"You don't have to be nice anymore; he's gone now!" Chandler said as he made his way to the door.

" Look, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I don't know what it is, but you bring this out of me. I'm not usually a bitch. At least I don't think I am. You were trying to apologize, and I should've done the same. I'm sorry," Monica admitted.

"You know what? That's fine. I realize that you are going through a hard time, and you don't like anyone living in the apartment next door. It's fine, really," Chandler said, turning the door knob.

"Who told you about Steve?" Monica asked, getting angry.

  
  


"I figured that you had just ended a serious relationship. Phoebe told me that he lived where I am living now, and Ross told me what he knew," Chandler replied, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, how do you know Ross? Why would he just tell you?"

"Well, Ross and I go way back," Chandler said, opening the door. He wanted to make an easy escape.

"What?" Monica asked surprised.

"We were roommates in college. I was the singer in the band we were in. We were really close."

"Oh, so you knew that I was his sister then?" Monica asked angrily.

"No, I was supposed to go with him to Thanksgiving at your place, but my mom was promoting a new book and made me visit with her! Second worst Thanksgiving of my life."

"You never saw pictures??"

"We were guys! We didn't show each other pictures. We were too busy picking up chicks."

"Chicks!?"

"Women, I meant to say women! Look, I don't want to talk about my life to you of all people, so I'm going to go.."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?! You haven't given me a break since I moved here! Why would I give you something else to nag me about?! Anyway, I have a person moving in today, so I have to get the place ready, and before you ask, it's Joey from the club!" Chandler said as he slammed the door shut. 

Monica looked at the door. She didn't know why, but she felt even worse than before. He was a nice guy, but because she treated him like a loser, he hated her. Monica wanted to go across the hall and apologize, but she knew that one, he wouldn't accept it, and two, she couldn't walk into that apartment. Not now, not ever. Monica looked down at the ground and at the door again, secretly wishing he would come back. When she saw that nothing was going to happen, she turned around and got ready for work.

***

Chandler sat on the couch , feeling even worse than he had ever felt. He shouldn't have just left like that. She was trying to apologize. She was trying to be nice to him, but what did he do? He didn't let her. Chandler still didn't understand why she hated him but figured that she didn't either. He heard a knock on the door and got up. "Hey, Joey, glad you found the place!" Chandler said with fake enthusiasm.

"It wasn't that hard! I go to that bar all the time to pick up chicks. Hey, did you know that the hottie Monia from the bar lives right there?" He pointed to apartment 20.

"Her name is Monica, and trust me when I say I definitely do!" Chandler said gazing at the door.

" Oh, so you like her, huh?" Joey smirked.

"Liked isn't the word. More like dislike," Chandler replied.

"How can you dislike that?" Joey asked.

"I agree she's hot, but she has an attitude," Chandler replied.

"Ah, one of those chicks," Joey nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, well let's get unpacked...ROOMIE!" Chandler yelled.

  
  


"Yeah, baby!" 

Joey and Chandler spent the day unpacking and having a great time together. They would laugh and at times just talk. Chandler really liked Joey. He was cool. Joey thought Chandler was also cool. It only took one day to get to know one another, but sometimes, that's all it takes. Chandler was kind of scared to let Joey move in because of what he thought when he first saw him at the club. Joey loved women, and he had nothing against him. That was who he was, but he also knew how to be a friend, and that was the most important part. Chandler had only known Joey for almost two days now and didn't know if they would stay friends in the future, but for now, he was ok.

"Hey, Joe, a friend and I are going to a Knicks game tonight, and we have an extra ticket; what do you think?"

"I think the Knicks rule!! I'm there ,man! Hey, do you mind if I have a friend over late tonight?? After the game, of course!" Joey asked.

"What kind of friend?" Chandler asked suspiciously.

"Just a lady friend, I met the other day...I already asked her, so please."

"Hey, this place is yours too. Have whoever you want to over."

"You rule!"

"No, the Knicks rule! Tonight!"

"Yeah, baby!! Hey, do you have any food?" Joey asked feeling hungry.

"No, but I know where to get some.." Chandler said.

"Where?"

"Follow me, but you have to be quiet."

Joey and Chandler walked outside of their apartment and slowly over to Monica's and Phoebe's. Chandler slowly opened the door and sneaked inside.

"Mon? You're home early!" A voice called out.

"Phoebe?" Chandler yelled.

Phoebe walked out of her room, "Chandler, what are you doing here? And who's your friend?" Phoebe asked.

"We were hungry...and were wondering if you had any food, and this is Joey. He was at the club last night," Chandler replied.

"Food's in the fridge, and hi Joey. You danced with Monica right? I remember you now."

"Yeah, so where's the food again?"

"THE FRIDGE!" Chandler yelled.

"Right," Joey walked over to the fridge and opened the door. "WOW!!! I have to come here more often!" He takes out some leftover meat, and begins to eat.

"How he is a stud, I will never know, " Chandler said as he watched him eat.

***

Monica just finished cooking the last meal of the day. Finally, the day was over. All the time she spent cooking, she spent thinking about Chandler and why she would act mean toward him. She came up with an answer but didn't want to think it. It was not real, or at least she hoped it wasn't. Monica stopped thinking and began to clean the kitchen. She had thought enough for one day.

  
  


"Um, Monica, there is someone here to see you," One of the waiters said.

"Ok," Monica said confused. She didn't know who would be visiting her. Monica took off her chef hat and walked into the lounge area of the restaurant. Monica couldn't believe her eyes, "Rachel?!"

"Monica! Thank God! I've been trying to find you everywhere. Finally I spoke with Ross, and he said you were here!" she said in one breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I called off the engagement," Rachel said happily.

"Ok, why are you happy? And you were engaged??" Monica asked surprised. 

"Yeah, I was engaged! I didn't love him, you know? I didn't wanna be stupid and leave him at the altar or something," Rachel laughed.

"Right, so why are you here?"

"See, the thing is, I have nowhere to go. Daddy kicked me out, and Barry obviously doesn't want to see me."

"Why did your dad kick you out?" Monica asked.

"Something about responsibility; I wasn't listening. Anyway, do you think I could stay with you?"

"I don't have any room. My brother is on the couch, and I have a roommate."

"Oh, well, I guess I better leave then. It was nice talking to you." 

Monica watched as Rachel was about to open the door, "Wait! I might be able to help you!" Monica yelled.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, just wait a few minutes, so I can close up." 

"Oh, thank-you, thank-you!! You will not regret this!"

"Let's hope not!" Monica mumbles under her breath.

***

Chandler was almost ready to go to the game tonight. He couldn't wait. He was able to hang out with his old college buddy and his new friend, Joey. Joey was a neat guy. As Chandler got to know him better, he liked him more. Joey was one of a kind, but he was a great guy. Chandler couldn't believe that this would be the first time in years that he would just be hanging with the guys. His life had been complicated in Beverly Hills, having a job that was time- consuming and having to live through the angst of his parents. His dad did abandon him when he was nine, but Chandler met up with him in Beverly Hills when he was living there. Seeing his dad and the former make out was not a pretty sight to Chandler. He also had a girlfriend who he thought was the one for him. Her name was Jessica, but unlike Monica, Chandler was able to move on. Jessica didn't cheat on him though. She dumped him because she fell in love with another guy. Chandler really missed her, but tonight, he wasn't going to think about her. He was going to focus on having fun with the guys. Chandler got up from the couch and put his jacket on. It was time. Just as he was about to exit his apartment, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, hey, Monica, what are you doing here?" he asked , wanting her to leave.

"I need a favor," she blurted out.

"A favor?! I would be the last person to do you a favor," Chandler said rudely.

"Look, I was wondering if Ross could stay here for a while," Monica began.

"I like Ross, but if I let him stay, then I would be doing you a favor, and I don't think I want to do that, so I have to go now!" Chandler said as he walked past her.

  
  


"Please! I have a friend who needs a place to say!"

"Um...NO!" Chandler said, beginning to leave, "Oh can you shut the door when you are done standing there?" 

"Look, Chandler, I'm sorry! I really need this," Monica yelled.

"Look, you have been anything but nice to me since I moved. Do you ever think that you are not the only person on this planet! I have and am going through exactly what you are, but I am not acting mean towards you, and you know why? - because I can move on! Can you?" Chandler yelled and left Monica standing alone.

Monica couldn't believe that he would say that. She didn't know anything about him and was judging him since the start. Why? Monica shut Chandler and Joey's door and went inside her apartment. She leaned against the door and cried.

"Monica, what's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned.

"I don't know. That's the problem; I don't know. You can have my bed tonight, and when Phoebe gets here, just tell her that you know me and that we went to high school together."

"Why? Where are going?"

"I'm suddenly in the mood for basketball!" Those were Monica's last words before she left the apartment in a rush.

"Ok, she has gotten weirder with age," Rachel said as she sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

***

The stands were packed with roaring Knicks fans, each screaming at the team, but you couldn't make out what they were saying. The game was tied; 20/20 in the second half. Chandler, Joey and Ross were all on their feet screaming, cheering, laughing , and dancing whenever the Knicks would sink a basket. It was a great time, and each was happy that they were there together. All three of them got along. It was amazing how they all clicked. It was probably because they were all guys. The buzzer called half time, and the stadium gradually got quieter.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Chandler said to the guys and got up from his seat. He walked through the different people hearing some odd conversations. One was about poodles. Who would talk about poodles at a Knicks game; it was unbelievable. Chandler finally made his way out of the stadium and to the food stands. He walked through the mob of people waiting in line for food. He finally made it to the restroom but turned around to the sound of someone's calling his name.

"Chandler!! Wait!!"

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Chandler asked.

"Look, Chandler I am sorry," Monica admitted, "There was a reason for the way I acted toward you, and I think it will make up for everything," Monica smiled.

"Monica, this is not the time or place. I have to go!" Chandler turned around in the direction of the restrooms.

"Chandler, stop!" Monica yelled over the crowd.

"There's nothing else to say, and I really have to go to the bathroom!"

"I have feelings for you!" Monica yelled so loud that a lot of people began to stare at her.

Chandler turned around, "What did you say?" He was not expecting a declaration of feelings.

She walks closer to Chandler, " I said I have feelings for you, and I tried to deny them, but I can't. The reason I was mean to you was that I was scared. I didn't know what I was feeling, but I do now."

"Oh, wow, I really don't know what to say. I'm flattered, but I am still trying to get past the way you treated me. You can't just say you have feelings for me and expect me to feel the same. This isn't some movie," Chandler said.

  
  


"Oh, so you don't feel anything at all? I can't even believe I came here and told you! I am such an idiot!" Monica said, looking at her feet.

"Look, I am sorry, but first, I am one of your brother's good friends, and I just don't think that it would work out." Chandler said.

When he said that, various people in the crowd began to boo him and tell him that he was mean and insensitive. Others would tell Monica to kiss him. Chandler couldn't believe how many people couldn't mind their own business. Monica looked at the people and smiled. She liked it when people were on her side.

"I better go then. Can Ross sleep at your place?" Monica asked with look of defeat in her eyes.

"Yeah, and I still want us to be friends." Chandler offered.

"That's what they always say. It's fine, really."

"Monica, half the reason I don't feel the same is because I don't know you. I know I am attracted to you, but I don't know if it goes any deeper than that."

"Really?" Monica smiled.

"Yeah, but I really have to go to the bathroom. How about we do something together tomorrow? Just you and me?" Chandler asked.

"I would like that," Monica replied.

"Ok, then I'll be at your place at nine."

"I can't wait."

"Bye," Chandler said as he rushed to the men's bathroom.

"Bye," she whispered to herself. Monica couldn't help but smile. She had gone for what she wanted. It wasn't the way she normally acted. Even though Monica didn't get the answer she wanted, she knew that this was a start. A good start. Monica walked through the mob of people not noticing that they were all staring at her. Monica didn't care; all she cared about was what she felt. Monica had been in love with Steve, but he was the past now. Monica had got scared when Chandler moved into Steve's old apartment, but she didn't realize then that she had feelings for Chandler at that time. She thought she couldn't stand him. What she couldn't stand was that she may be falling in love with him, and that scared her greatly. Monica wasn't ready for another relationship but felt that she was now. Monica walked out of the stadium and headed home.

***

Chandler spent the whole night tossing and turning. He couldn't stop thinking about what Monica had told him. What if he made the wrong choice? He couldn't ask Ross; he would kill him, and Joey would tell him to just go for it. Chandler was afraid to go for it because of what happened with Jessica. She was what caused him to be afraid of commitment. He had been ready to commit to her, but she ripped his heart out of his chest. It was hard to move on, and that was half the reason why he moved to New York City. He needed to get away from his life. Chandler knew that running away was not the answer, but he didn't have any other choice. Chandler glanced over the clock that was sitting on his night table. It was 8:30 a.m. Chandler reluctantly got out of bed and changed into casual clothes. He began to feel nervous. Was Monica really making him feel nervous? He couldn't understand it. It's not like he reciprocated her feelings. Chandler finished getting ready and nervously knocked on Monica's door. While he waited, he tapped his foot.

"Hey," Rachel answered, "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Chandler."

"Oh, so YOU are Chandler," Rachel said in a sexy tone. "Monica is waiting for you."

"Thanks," Chandler replied nervously.

Monica came out of her room looking stunning. She had done that purposely to get Chandler's attention. She wasn't going to give up on him. Not yet. She looked and Chandler, and she looked great. She didn't understand why a lot of girls didn't find him cute. He had eyes to die for and a smile that made you want to melt. "Hey."

  
  


"Hi, you ready to go?"Chandler asked.

"Yeah, where are we going anyway?"

"Ah, a magician never reveals its secrets."

"But you are not a magician.." Monica smiled.

"True, but I'm still not going to tell you." Chandler grinned.

Rachel saw the two grinning at each other and knew that they would make a great couple. She sat on the couch and continued to watch the two. She saw the door open and Phoebe step inside.

"Hey, Chandler," Phoebe said, "Wait a minute, are you two talking?"

"Yeah," Monica smiled, "We are even going to spend the day together."

"I missed a lot for just one day," Phoebe said, "Hey, Rach!"

"Hey," Rachel replied. 

Monica and Chandler both said goodbye to Rachel and Phoebe and left the apartment. Rachel looked at Phoebe and smiled, "Weird! I never saw them nice to each other; I guess she told him how she felt."

"Felt? Felt what?" Phoebe asked, surprised at what Rachel told her.

"Monica's developed feelings for Chandler," Rachel said , like it was yesterday's news.

"What? When? How?" Phoebe asked.

"Whoa, girl, breathe! Monica realized she had feelings for Chandler, it was yesterday, and I don't know!"

"Oh my God! This is huge! What should we do?" Phoebe asked, while pacing

"Nothing, he doesn't feel the same way! At least not yet." Rachel said.

"Oh, wow! I have to talk to Mon!"

"She's spending the day with Chandler!" Rachel got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh , my God! This is too much too fast! We have to stop Mon!"

"Too late! She's in love!" Rachel said while opening the fridge door.

"She can't be. She's just got over Steve! Since when has my life been a soap opera?"

"Since you made it one! Get over it!"

"Fine! But never give me that kind of attitude again! So what's up with you?" Phoebe asked changing the subject.

"Nothing, I have a job interview tomorrow at this new café downstairs."

"But it's a bar.." Phoebe said perplexed.

"Yeah, well not anymore!"

  
  


"Man, that sucks, Well I have to go meet my boyfriend.."

"Weren't you with him all weekend?"

"What's your point?" Phoebe said and was out the door.

"She is one weird person!" Rachel said and began to read the latest issue of In Style magazine.

***

Monica and Chandler walked out off the movies laughing. They had both been kicked out for throwing popcorn. So far, they were having great time together. Chandler couldn't believe that they had never got along in the beginning. Chandler watched Monica as she laughed. She had a beautiful smile, he thought, so pure and filled with happiness. He had never seen this side of Monica before. Chandler couldn't stop looking at her...

"What?" she asked, "Do I have popcorn on my face?"

"No, you don't," Chandler smiled.

"Chandler! Tell me why you are looking at me!" Monica smiled.

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"Thinking that I am seeing you for the first time," he admitted.

"That's so sweet; I feel the same way," she added.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, come on, let's go go-cart riding," Monica pulled his arm, "Chandler? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiled and pulled her to him. He slowly pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately, "For the first time, I feel fine."

"Wow," she said, and kissed him again. She couldn't believe how much she felt during one kiss. She knew she had feelings for him, but wow.

Chandler couldn't believe that he had kissed her so suddenly like that, but he was glad he did. She was great. Their first impressions of each other hadn't been great, but now, he couldn't even describe what he was feeling. He felt great, happy, scared, nervous, excited, all in one. "Come on, the go-carts are waiting for us."

"Ok, but you have to promise me that we will finish this later," Monica said and took his hand into hers, and they began to walk away.

***

Rachel was in Monica and Phoebe's apartment asleep on the couch. Joey and Ross walked in, making a lot of noise. Rachel woke up. "People are trying to sleep," she said, acting grouchy.

"Hey, Rachel," Ross said nervously.

"Hey, Ross! Hey, Joey, right?"

"Yeah, baby.." Joey flirted.

For that, Joey got elbowed in the ribs, "Excuse Joey, he had a bit too much to drink," Ross said.

"But it's 3 o'clock," Rachel said.

  
  


"Oh, never mind!" Ross said frustrated.

"Anyway, what do you do, Joey?" 

"I'm an actor," he said.

"Anything, I would have seen you in?"

"Probably not."

"Ok, then..." Before Rachel could finish her sentence, Chandler and Monica burst through the door laughing. They were holding hands and kept looking at each other.

"Um, this is the part where you explain," Ross said.

"Oh, well, we are together now!" Monica said.

"Yep, we're a couple!" Chandler grinned at Monica and kissed her.

"Isn't he great?" Monica grinned.

"Didn't you hate each other??And dude, that's my sister."

"Yeah, I'm lost," Joey said.

"What they are trying to say is that they realized they had feelings for each other and acted on them," Rachel explained.

"Well, I wouldn't quite put it like that, but yeah," Monica said.

"What about Steve?" Ross asked.

"Steve who?" Monica said. 

Phoebe rushed through the door panting, "Guys! Guys! They changed the bar into a coffee place! Come quick!"

"Oh, right, the interview!" Rachel blurted out.

Phoebe looked at Monica and Chandler. Their arms were around each other. "I'm not even going to ask!"

*** 

They were all in the new café which was named Central Perk. The couch was brand new and very comfortable. Chandler and Monica sat together with Chandler's arm around her. Ross was in the chair smiling because of two things; first, his sister was happy, and two, he got a job here in New York where he could be close with Chandler and Joey but also Monica. He did have a crush on Rachel, but he figured that would never happen. Rachel sat near Monica and Chandler and just watched the couple. They looked so happy. Rachel wished she could have that. She looked over at Ross, nah.. Joey was sitting at the table thinking about the woman who had just walked in. He just stared at her, wishing he could go over there and ask how she was doing, but he didn't. He liked his new friends and wanted to spend time with them. Phoebe sat in the front with her guitar by her side. She had never sung in front of a crowd, but there is a first time for everything. She began to sing "Smelly Cat" and saw 5 people looking at her attentively. Yeah, this was a start to a good friendship.

THE END!

Please review! The next part of my A Story or Friends series will be up this weekend if you were wondering. I hope you like this fic!!! :) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
